Someone To Look Up To
by Annanarra
Summary: Hiccup is struggling badly to be the responsible Chief of Berk that the island looks up to, to be the strong son that Valka needs emotionally, all while battling with the death of his father. But when Hiccup finds someone to help him with everything, can he convince his strict tradition loving village to accept Him? (Some Hiccstrid!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Grief_

His heart was racing, his mind was spinning. Although he was standing still, his breathing was coming out in short, fast gasps. He tried to steady himself on his wobbly legs, his prosthetic was not helping the situation.

He looked around at all the people surrounding him and clapping for him.

_I'm now responsible for all these people. I'm their chief, I'm in charge of __**all**__ of them._ The thought scared Hiccup out of his mind.

He tried to plaster a smile on his face, but the shock and excitement of battle and the burden of responsibility still hung in the air around him, making him confused.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toothless cocking his head at him. He sensed that his rider was distressed.

Hiccup jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and looked into Astrid's sparkling, blue eyes.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup shrugged her hand off his shoulder. He knew that answer would not satisfy her, but the shrug would tell her that he didn't want to talk about it now. Hiccup turned to the crowd.

"Thank you. I… uh… I am proud to be your chief. I hope I don't mess up to many things." Hiccup tried at some humor. He successfully received some laughter from the crowd.

The overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over him, and he struggled to keep the fake smile on his face. Hiccup had never really wanted to be chief, that's what his father had wanted him to be. But he had thought about what it would be like to be honored with the title of Chief before. Every one of those different scenarios that he'd dreamed about had evolved his father being here. Now, he was gone, forever. He hoped that at least his father was happy now. Could his father see him right now? Was he as proud now as he would have been proud in person?

Hiccup drew in a long, shaky breath and realized that his smile had faltered. He schooled his face and bowed his head, dismissing himself from the crowd.

He walked away, towards his house. He could hear more than one person following him. He turned around and began walking backwards. He smiled lightly as Astrid, Valka, and Toothless stopped walking. He nodded his head, gesturing them to catch up to him. He turned around, and his smile disappeared.

Hiccup continued to walk on silently. Astrid placed an arm around his shoulders, and Valka put her arm around his shoulders from the other side. He felt safe and loved in their embraces. But he did **not **feel safe on the inside. His heart felt deprived of the love of a father. Although he was used to having one parent, he was not used to having it not being his father. His mother's love was something he had dreamed of for years, and that he now cherished. But his father's love seemed… different, special.

Hiccup knew that both of these women were proud of him. And they both loved him, he was certain of that. Toothless definitely loved him. Hiccup loved all of these people, well people and dragon, as much and possibly more than they did.

Hiccup was grateful when they reached his house. A pang of sadness once again shot through his heart, and he cringed. It used to be his and his father's house. He supposed that his mother would be staying with him, so it won't be so painfully quiet.

He held the door open for Valka and Toothless.

"You coming in?" Hiccup asked Astrid. She stood at the bottom of the steps with her arms crossed.

"Come here." She said as she sat down on the step.

"Okay…" Hiccup slowly walked down. He knew what she wanted to talk about. He thought about whether he would rather be comforted by his mother. No, she was still so new to him. He wanted someone he was familiar with. Plus, his mother would need as much comforting as he did.

Hiccup sat down and looked out at the sun slowly setting beyond a vast, dark, blue sea. He sensed Astrid staring at him. Without looking away from the landscape he grabbed her hand and rested his wrist on his leg.

"What?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"You know what." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed and finally turned to face her. Her eyes held compassion, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Those deep, beautiful, blue eyes tended to do that to him.

"What am I thinking?" He asked her.

"Well," a smile graced her lips. "I think you miss your dad right?"

Hiccup nodded and lowered his head slightly.

"I have never had so many friends around me to support me." Hiccup whispered his next sentence. "Yet I've never felt so alone."

Astrid put her hand on his back and rubbed his shoulders.

"I… I wish I knew what to do to make everything better." Astrid squeezed his shoulder before continuing to rub it.

"Just… just be here. Don't ever, ever, go away. Be here for me, with me. That's all I need you to do." Hiccup said quietly. He turned his head back up to look at her. "Have you ever felt like everything depended on your actions?"

Astrid frowned for a minute thinking, then her face brightened a little with an answer. "I don't know, sort of. The few times I've been at battle, I knew that every action I made had only two outcomes. Life, or death." She said.

"Well, I guess I've felt it then too." Hiccup sighed. "The village will look up to me now, just like they did to dad. Even I looked up to him as my chief, as well as my father. Now, I don't have either of those, and no one to look up to. No one to back me up, no one to guide me, to tell me if what I was doing was right or wrong."

"Hiccup, you aren't alone in this. You have your mother, and the gang, and Gobber, and Mulch, and lots of other people to help you. I will always be here too, don't worry about that. No matter what, I will help you, back you up, and help you make hard decisions. All of that frustrating chiefing junk you can share with me. And you will, whether you want to or not. Got it?" Astrid held a finger up to his face.

"Got it." Hiccup chuckled and pushed her finger back down. He sighed contentedly. "Thanks, I needed this."

"You're welcome." Astrid rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. They sat in silence as the village grew darker and darker.

Soon they sat under a blanket of stars. Hiccup looked down at Astrid. Her eye's shown as they reflected the shining stars. A content smile held the corners of her mouth.

"You're beautiful, have I ever told you that?" He said into her ear. She shivered from his breath on her neck.

"Probably. I think you are very handsome. In this last year, you've grown so much emotionally, that's almost more attractive than your looks. And speaking of looks, you have gotten much taller, and you have gotten stronger." Astrid said.

"Well, thank you. I suppose that makes up for those frustrating months when I continuously had to make a new a prosthetic to keep up with my growing." Hiccup chuckled. "But when I was talking to you about you being beautiful, I wasn't talking about your looks. I know I've told you that a million times."

"What were you trying to say then?" Astrid said, slightly sleepy-ish.

"You cared about what I was feeling. You have for the past five years. That makes you beautiful on the inside." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Well, then I guess we're both super attractive then? Inside and out." Astrid winked. She sat there for a bit longer before speaking again.

"I should probably go home now." She said, standing up.

"I'll walk you home." Hiccup stood up.

They walked through the village to Astrid's house mostly in silence. As they neared the Hofferson house, they could see lights still on in through the windows.

They were climbing the steps when suddenly Astrid caught her foot on one. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist just seconds before she would have biffed her head on a step. He held her dangling there for a moment before he realized he should stand her up-right. Once she was standing he began to take his hands away, but she quickly gripped them as she wobbled a bit.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly ready to stand yet. I… I think I can stand now." Hiccup could see a light blush on Astrid's cheeks. She was probably embarrassed that he not only watched her trip but he also caught her.

"It's alright. I didn't mind." Hiccup said, he didn't take his hands away.

"Okay." Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Goodnight, milady." Hiccup leaned forward, and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

Hiccup gave her hand a quick squeeze, and began to walk down the steps.

"Goodnight, Chief." Astrid winked at him.

Hiccup smiled as he watched her go up the rest of the steps and inside her house.

His smile stayed all the way to his housed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid tried to wipe the dreamy, happy look that she knew was on her face as she walked in her house. She looked around and saw her family spread around the house. Astrid went into the kitchen to find her mother.

She helped her mother chop up some vegetables for supper, but she didn't really make any chit-chat.

"Astrid, who was that lady with Hiccup today after the battle?" Her mother's voice made her jump slightly.

Astrid rested her knife on the cutting board and stared at the half sliced carrot. She wondered what her mother would think of the answer. She sighed, feeling horrible for Hiccup who was going through so many different emotions right now. It must be confusing.

"Astrid?" Her mother broke into her thoughts.

"Mom, I know you probably won't believe me but, that… that was Hiccup's mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup pushed open the door to his house. He laughed when he saw Toothless fall on his head from the ceiling beam that he was hanging from.

His laughter ceased when he saw what was happening on the couch. Hiccup walked over and sat down beside his mother. Her shoulders shook and sobs racked her body. Her face was in her hands and her skirt was soaked with tears.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and tried not to cry himself. He tried so hard, he wanted to be strong for his mother. But his emotions won out and soon his own tears were slowly falling down.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Hiccup didn't know what else to say to comfort her. He knew those words wouldn't really help her, because they didn't help him any.

"I always thought I would never see him again, so why is it so hard to know that he's gone for good?" She choked out through a sob.

"I don't know. And I don't have any answers to solve our hurt. But I do know this, we _can _and we _will _get through this, together." Hiccup hoped at least those words made her feel better. They had given him a little more hope.

Hiccup let his mom soak his sleeve until her tears finally stopped. She wiped her hands on a dry part of her skirt and looked up at her son. Her eyes were blood-shot, and around them it was puffy and red. Her nose was a little red as well.

"Thank you, Hiccup." She smiled. "Hiccup, it's so nice to be able to say your name again. I can't believe that… that… that we can be mother and son again."

"I'm glad too." Hiccup smiled. Then he had an idea. An idea that might just cheer his mother up. "How would you like a proper welcome to Berk and a real introduction to my friends tomorrow?"

"That would be great! Working together to defeat a mountain of a dragon is not a very good introduction." Valka smiled, and her eyes twinkled. His idea had given her something to look forward too. And she was definitely happy to have found her son.

"Then it's settled. My first order of business as Chief of Berk, is to welcome back Valka Haddock!"

**_A/N_**

**_ Hey! I hope you enjoy this story, as it continues! :) This was a pretty emotional chapter, but this sort of a emotional story, so. _**

**_ Anywho, I don't know if you guys have gotten any hints as to where this story will go from the title and some stuff in this chapter, but I did leave you some clues. ;) Have a good day everyone! Any small review is highly appreciated! _**

**_ ~Annanarra_**


	2. Chapter 2 A Proper Welcome

_**Chapter 2**_

_A Proper Welcome_

"Excuse me!" Hiccup shouted. "Attention!" His attempts to get the crowd to listen were futile. Hiccup grunted in irritation and walked over to Gobber and whispered into his ear.

"HEY!" Gobber bellowed. All chatter ceased, all heads turned. Hiccup smirked and cleared his throat.

"Thank you. I have asked you to gather here today to re-introduce someone to our island. Some of you already know her, some of you don't." Hiccup displayed an exuberant smile. He turned slightly and gestured for Valka, who was sitting a ways away, to come up. Once she was standing beside Hiccup, everyone could see Valka. Gasps and whispers spread through the older generations.

"Fellow Berkians! Please welcome my mother, Valka Haddock, Dragon Master!" Hiccup shouted with excitement.

Applause and shouts erupted and people rushed around to get to Valka. Hiccup laughed at the sight of his mother being swarmed and adored.

Only a few people hung back near the wall. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Eret. Hiccup walked up to them. A smug smile played at the corners of Astrid's lips, she already knew who Valka was. He hadn't, un-fortunately, been able to tell the rest of the gang. Fishlegs' mouth hung open, the twins just had confused expressions, and Snotlout looked to be suppressing laughter. Eret stood looking at them with a concerned look on his face.

"So, what do you think?" Hiccup folded his arms over his stomach.

"What do we think?" Snotlout burst. "I think I finally know why you're so, so, so…"

"Watch it." Hiccup poked a finger at him. "But I know, she's smaller than all the other Viking women, just like I'm smaller than all the other men."

"You're not that small anymore." Astrid said. "You grew, like you said last night. You look a bit more manly now."

"Oh, really?" Hiccup asked amused.

"Really," Eret said, stepping over to Snotlout and putting a hand on his head. "You're much taller than this shorty. Seriously, look how short he is!"

Laughter erupted from the group as Snotlout's face grew red.

"I'm not short!" He snapped angrily.

"Yes you are. You've always been shorter, punk!" Tuffnut said. "Yeah, you've always been short!" Ruff added. Snotlout looked ready to fight, but Hiccup decided now was not the time.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, let the little man preserve some dignity." Hiccup said, earning him a jab in the stomach. "I deserved that."

"Yeah you did. I ought a…" Snotlout continued muttering things as he walked away.

Fishlegs hadn't spoken once since the beginning. His face still registered utter shock.

"Uh, Fishlegs?" Astrid waved a hand in front of Fishlegs' eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Th… that's your mom!" Fishlegs exclaimed more than asked.

"Yep, crazy isn't it?" Hiccup chuckled. "Surprised aren't you?"

"Totally! Didn't you say, Dragon Master? Wasn't she the one leading the good Alpha? She was with us during the battle wasn't she?" Fishlegs finally averted his gaze to Hiccup.

"Yes, yes, and yes! This may sound crazy, but she knows more about dragons than I do!" Hiccup smiled.

"What?" Fishlegs went back into shock. "You've got to be joking! You know so much!"

"That I do, but I've only been studying dragons for five years. She has been studying them for twenty, plenty of time to un-cover all of the mysterious dragon secrets." Hiccup explained.

"Wow, um…" Fishlegs glanced from Hiccup to Valka, who was finally getting some space to breathe. Fishlegs suddenly darted away towards Valka.

"Oh, boy! Valka is in for a whole lot of questions from Fishlegs." Astrid said.

"Well she has probably already been asked a thousand questions." Hiccup chortled.

Hiccup and Astrid looked over at the twins, who had begun to head-butt each other. Eret was beside them, trying to break it up. Hiccup offered Astrid his arm, and she linked hers with his.

They strolled outside to a ledge and watched the water.

"I have to go on a trip next week." Hiccup said.

"Why? Where?" Astrid asked, turning to face him.

"Krysse Island. My father told me that he wanted me to visit that island when I became Chief. In fact, my dad had contacted the Chief of Krysse not too long ago, saying that I would be Chief soon, so I was invited next week. I just happened to become chief a week before." Hiccup explained.

"I've heard of that island. I've also heard that the people there are extremely nice. How long will you be staying there?" Astrid asked. People began streaming out of the Hall, where Valka most likely still being bombarded with questions.

"Three days, and I'm just going to go by myself on Toothless. I would take you or other people, but my father said I would enjoy it more by myself." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's alright, I don't mind. You could use a vacation." Astrid elbowed him with a smile.

"I could, couldn't I? You could too, but I'll just have to take you there some other time." Hiccup smiled at her.

"That would be nice. Who is going to be in charge while you're gone?" Hiccup smiled at Astrid's question.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could share that job with Valka. You know everyone here and are a good leader, Valka is a good leader but she would need someone to help her since some things are new to her. Could you do it?" Hiccup bit his lower lip.

"Yes! It sounds fun!" Astrid squeezed Hiccup's arm.

"I'm glad. Now, how about we go flying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid couldn't feel any happier. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up the clouds with an orange luster. The cool wind blew in her face, providing the freshest of air. Below, the glistening, blue water calmly rocked back and forth. The rhythmic sound of dragon's wings beating filled the air. She was flying, the thing that every human being dreams about. Hiccup, her best friend, was riding Toothless beside her.

This was a peaceful flight. No crazy suicidal tricks, no competitions, no loud barbaric people, and no fighting. Astrid inhaled deeply and smiled at Hiccup. He smiled back with a twinkle in his eye.

"I never get tired of this." He said.

"Me neither. It… it's just so incredible." Astrid spread her arms out and rose up into the clouds.

She looked to her left and Toothless popped through the white fluff.

"It's like a whole new world above the clouds, isn't it?" Astrid asked.

"It truly is. The air up here is thinner, but it's worth it." Hiccup laid down on his back and stared into the blue abyss that hovered over them.

They flew in the same direction for a while before turning back. They dipped under the clouds and soon Berk came back into sight. After they landed they walked to Gobber's shop.

"Well there ya' are!" Gobber waved his hook to them. "Where've you two been?"

"Just flying, nothing important. Where is my mother?" Hiccup grabbed a small dagger on the table that had been left to be sharpened. He examined it then set it down.

"Oh, she failed to escape the mob of people. I've no idea where she's at, but you might just find her where there is a big cluster of people." Gobber winked with a sly smile.

"Good idea. See you later." Hiccup walked to the door. But he stopped and turned around.

"Before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I will be going on a trip next week."

"Oh, where to?" Gobber asked, not looking up from his work.

"Krysse Island. I'll be gone for three days."

"Krysse?" Gobber looked at him. "Your father went there some time after he became Chief. He came home looking happier than I've ever seen him."

"Yeah, he wanted me to visit them when I became chief. Anyways, I'm going to leave Valka and Astrid in charge."

"What? Why not me?" Gobber frowned.

"Oh, you know why mister! We tried to get you to just help the Chief and things went bad. You're not being put in charge for a _very _good and logical reason." Hiccup held back a laugh.

"Humph!" Gobber turned around, refusing to look at Hiccup. Astrid laughed behind him and pulled on his arm.

"Come on, let's go rescue your mother from the mob." Astrid dragged him out by his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Astrid let go of him. Hiccup rubbed his arm. "Jeesh, why such a hard grip."

Astrid threw him a mischievous smile and continued walking. Soon they approached a small crowd at Hiccup's house. Valka sat on the steps talking to them all. When she saw them she smiled and waved at us. The people turned to look at them, but soon turned back to Valka.

"Okay, enough for today." Hiccup said, after he and Astrid managed to squeeze through everyone.

Several sighs and negative comments came from the group as they walked away.

"Well, what a welcoming! Thank you, Hiccup." Valka hugged him. He flinched at first, not being used to being hugged, but then hugged her back.

"My pleasure. I still don't think you have had a proper welcoming to the gang yet though. Well, except Fishlegs of course." Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, yes! He was so fun to talk with!" Valka laughed.

"I'll have to introduce you to the rest of them tomorrow. But right now, how about I introduce you to Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup gestured his hand to Astrid.

"It's nice to actually meet you mam." Astrid smiled.

"You too. So," Valka glanced between Astrid and Hiccup. "You two are obviously…"

"Yes, we are dating." Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, I missed too much! It makes me so frustrated! Why did I stay away?" Valka groaned.

"Valka, I'm sure you won't miss anymore from now on. There is still plenty to see." Astrid said, placing a hand on Valka's arm.

"Thank you." Valka smiled. She looked at Hiccup. "Now, you have to inform me young man of everything, and I mean _everything,_ that happened while I was gone!"

"I will, but I'm sure Astrid can help with that as well while I'm gone next week." Hiccup said.

"Oh, that's right! Perfect bonding time for you and me, right?" Valka asked Astrid. She nodded her head and flashed a quick little smile at Hiccup.

"I'm sure it will be."

_** A/N**_

_** Hey everyone! Thanks for your amazing reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm really excited to make more progress on this story. ;) I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you. Also, I'm sorry about taking awhile to update. I have been juggling several other stories of late, so it's confusing which story to update next. Thank you for your patients and thank you for reading! Reviews are cherished and loved!**_

_** ~Annanarra**_


End file.
